Hashtag Stony Es Real
by ChicaPrinceton
Summary: ―Tony Stark, el genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo favorito de todos al fin es capturado por las redes del amor y se rumorea que contraerá matrimonio con la directora de Industrias Stark: Pepper Potts… sabíamos que esta pareja llegaría lejos.


**Disclaimer:** The Avengers y sus personajes pertenecen a Marvel y por ende a Disney (No se quejen, mínimo Disney invirtió en la película).

**Personajes:** Steve Rogers/Capitan America, Tony Stark/Iron Man, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. (Incluyo a la mesera de la película y como no conocemos su nombre le puse el nombre de la actriz)

* * *

Steve estaba harto. Harto de siempre ser el que cediera, de que Tony siempre se saliera con la suya y aunque después de una pelea se repetía _El tiene la culpa, _olvidaba sus palabras en cuanto el pelinegro lo miraba.

Se encontraba en la cafetería cercana a la Torre Stark donde ya se había hecho amigo de Ahsley.

―¿Otra vez? ―pregunto ella sentándose en su mesa, al parecer tomando un descanso.

―Si ―contesto simplemente.

―¿Ahora que fue? ―volvió a preguntar.

El rubio suspiro ―Lo mismo de siempre, el gran Tony Stark no puede decirle a nadie que el gay.

Ashley humedeció sus labios buscando que decir ―Steve el es alguien muy expuesto, no puede anunciarse gay sin que al siguiente día el mundo se haya puesto de cabeza y lo queramos o no, muchos no estarían de acuerdo.

―¿De acuerdo?¿Que no se supone que él hace lo que quiere? Si es lo suficientemente maduro debería de… ―sacudió su cabeza para evitar enojarse ―Solo que deje la farsa de Pepper, es todo lo que pido.

Una mesera más le hizo señas a Ashley para que continuara trabajando, ella se levanto con un ''Lo siento''

* * *

Al entrar a la sala principal de la Torre se encontró con Natasha y ella le miro atentamente.

―Dime ―dijo al notar que ella no comenzaría la conversación.

―Nada, solo no digas que no te lo advertimos ―y con eso salió de la habitación.

―_Tony Stark, el genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo favorito de todos al fin es capturado por las redes del amor y se rumorea que contraerá matrimonio con la directora de Industrias Stark: Pepper Potts… sabíamos que esta pareja llegaría lejos. _―apago el televisor antes de que la noticia terminará.

Steve miraba fijamente la pantalla no iba a llorar, claro que no, el sabía que Tony no se casaría con Pepper porque principalmente Pepper ya estaba casada y claro porque Tony estaba con el, pero aun así… dolía, más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

―Jarvis… ―dijo mirando al techo.

―A sus órdenes, señor Rogers ―contesto cordialmente como siempre.

―¿Dónde esta Tony ahora mismo?.

―El señor Stark se encuentra en el taller, lleva ahí siete horas.

―Quiero que le digas que no me busqué ―dijo haciendo una maleta.

―¿El señor planea hacer un viaje? ―pregunto Jarvis.

―Si, y no quiero que Stark lo sepa, hazme ese favor ―dejo su tarjeta de Vengador en la cama.

―Señor, con todo respeto no creo que sea lo mejor, debería de conversar con el señor Stark antes de hacer esto ―Jarvis tan sabio como siempre.

―No, se que tienes la razón pero no lo haré.

* * *

―Jarvis, contacta a Steve, y dile que venga, tengo una sorpresa para el ―Tony llegaba a la Torre.

―Señor, me temo que no podré hacer eso ―contesto.

―Vale, Jarvis no te pongas celoso mañana te daré una sorpresa a ti ―dijo encaminándose a la cocina.

―No podía esperar menos de usted, señor pero el señor Rogers no está en la Torre y cualquier tipo de comunicación con el es imposible dado que su tarjeta de Vengador la dejo aquí.

Tony se detuvo en seco ―Jarvis, ¿Qué me estas ocultando ―pregunto al conocer a su I.A.

―El señor Rogers ha partido, y pidió que usted no lo busque.

―¿Qué? ¡Jarvis! ¿Cómo dejaste que se fuera?.

―El señor Rogers….

―No. Localízalo, no me importa cómo pero localízalo ―se recargo en la mesa mientras trataba de pensar.

* * *

Steve miraba desde lo alto de una montaña el paisaje, se sentía bastante orgulloso de sí mismo por llegar hasta la cima, cosa que nunca hubiese logrado antes, si de nuevo, gracias al suero de súper soldado. Se sentó en una roca y bebió de su botella de agua, no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría en ese sitió.

―Sabes, la gente común escapa a Italia o París, para deprimirse pero lo hacen ―escucho la voz de la última persona que quería ver.

No se dio vuelta, solo miraba sin mirar el paisaje.

―Steve… ―Tony se comenzó a acercar y se puso frente a él, fue cuando Steve noto que llevaba el traje de Iron Man. ―Lo siento.

―No, Tony, no. Tú no lo sientes, tú nunca siente nada. ―se levanto y le enfrento.

―Te amo, yo lo sé, tú lo sabes ¿no es suficiente para ti? ―pregunto quitando la máscara de la armadura.

―No me dejes como el malo aquí, porque no lo soy. ―Tony abrió la boca para defenderse pero Steve habló antes que él. ―Y si, lo sé, eres Iron Man y yo Capitán América y estamos más que expuestos a los medios y sus críticas pero no puedo verte pavoneándote con Pepper a tu lado y sabes que no son celos porque sé muy bien que Pepper no tiene el mínimo interés en ti.

―Lo sé, por cierto. ¿Por qué no cargar tu móvil? Fue muy difícil encontrarte, Jarvis casi se bloquea al no encontrar señal de vida tuya.

― ¿En serio, Tony? Eres un idiota. ―dio media vuelta y cargo su maleta para bajar la montaña.

― ''Hastag Stony Es Real'' ''Hashtag Steve x Tony'' ''Hashtag Super Esposos'' ―citaba Tony tras él.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―pregunto mirándolo.

―Twitter. Esta vuelto loco porque cierto súper héroe salió del closet por su cuenta de twitter, facebook y mando un comunicado a la prensa afirmando que su pareja era Steve Rogers, o sea Capitán América, o sea tu.

― ¿Qué… clóset…que? ―lo miro aun más confuso.

Stark salió de su traje y se acerco a él, tomándolo de la cintura para plasmar un beso en sus labios.

―Te amo, y ahora todo el mundo lo sabe y si, tendremos a una parte del mundo en nuestra contra, pero estaremos juntos. ¿Cierto?

―Claro, solo una pregunta: ¿Que es un hashtag?


End file.
